


Costume Hunting

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, fun fact this new kid is named phoenix, i wont to be safe and not misleading, one of my three new kid ocs, one of the others will make a future appearance in one of my fanfics, should i tag non-speaking characters?, this is based on phone destroyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Craig didn't understand why his boyfriend took the stupid games the kids played so seriously, but he still wanted to hang out with him nevertheless. Even if it meant he had to help him figure out some costumes.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Costume Hunting

Craig sat on Tweek’s bed, watching him root through his closet. Clothes were being wildly thrown in every direction as Tweek mumbled under his breath. He rested his chin on his hands and smiled in mild amusement. Tweek pulled his head out of the closet and looked over at him.

  
“Craig, have you seen anything that… what are you smiling at?” Tweek’s eyes narrowed at him. Craig shrugged.

  
“My boyfriend. What’s wrong with that?” Craig asked teasingly. Tweek crossed his arms.

  
“Okay, sure. Anyway, have you seen anything that would fit the fantasy theme?” he questioned, turning to resume his dig through the mass of clothes. Craig blinked.

  
“Fantasy theme?” Tweek looked at him.

  
“Fantasy theme, remember?” Craig shook his head and Tweek sighed. “Were you even listening to anything Cartman said?” he asked, exasperated.

  
“I don’t listen to anything fatass says” Craig deadpanned.

  
“Understandable. But it was important information! And just because he’s annoying doesn’t mean it’s right to ignore him!” Tweek lectured. Craig rolled his eyes.

  
“I know babe, he’s just a lot more than annoying. But what are the themes?” Craig asked.

  
“There are six themes: neutral, mythical, fantasy, sci-fi, adventure, and superheroes. We have to get costumes for all of them except neutral,” he explained.

  
“Okay, easy enough. One question, what’s the mythical and adventure theme? All the others are self-explanatory.”

  
“Mythical is like religious stuff like Timmy is the pope and Jimmy is a friar. I have a costume for that one. Adventure was supposed to just be Cowboys and Indians but Stan is saying that pirates can be in there too. I don’t know if those guys have decided on that yet. Any other questions?” Craig shook his head again. “Okay, well, I already have two costumes so that means there’s three left. You obviously don’t have any costumes so we’ll work on that.”

  
“I have a costume for one of them,” Craig interjected. Tweek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

  
“Which theme?”

  
“Superheroes,” Craig said, “Super Craig returns. You know, if you don’t have a different Superhero idea you could make Wonder Tweek return too.” Tweek smiled.

  
“Yeah, you know what, I do need a superhero costume. As long as we’re on the same team.”

  
“Well I can’t guarantee we’ll always be on the same team but we will be often hopefully. It depends on who uses our cards. But on my terms, yeah, we’ll be on the same team. Just not your freedom pals” Craig teased.

  
“Not your Coon and friends either, dick,” Tweek retorted with a grin, “I still need fantasy and an adventure costume.”

  
“Wait, what are the costumes you already have?”

  
“Sci-fi and Mystical.”

  
“What are your costumes though?” Tweek blushed slightly.

  
“Well, you-you see, Wendy is going to be an angel for her mythical costume, and um, she got it in a duo pack with a demon costume. So, she gave it to me because she said I’d look ‘cute’ in it,” Tweek explained quickly. Craig laughed.

  
“Don’t laugh you asshole! And my science fiction outfit is just paint all over my body and pants.”

  
“Those are both pretty kinky, like dude we’re underage.”

  
“Shut up! It’s just a costume! I’m more prepared than you are!”

  
“I can be prepared in five minutes,” Craig boasted.

  
“Well, you’re not going anywhere until I am done making my costumes,” Tweek asserted.

  
“Okay, well we’ve got two more costumes to make then.” Craig hopped off the bed to stand besides Tweek. He slung his arm over his shoulder. “Why is everything you own green?”

  
“Not everything I own is green, you’re being dramatic.” Tweek pulled a brown cape out of the pile and diligently pointed out other non-green clothing articles.

There was a red robe, a cowboy hat, and a purple raincoat. Craig took particular notice of the coat.

  
“Dude, why is your coat up here instead of downstairs. It makes more sense if it’s with all the other coats,” he asked.

  
“Because I want it up here. Get off my dick,” Tweek continued to search for more things to support his case as Craig thought about what could qualify as adventure or fantasy.

  
“Why don’t you just be a basic cowboy with a cool name? Like Tweek the wanted or-”

  
“You want me? I don’t see who else would,” Tweek grinned. Craig couldn’t help but grin too.

  
“Okay, maybe not Tweek the wanted. I already got you.” Craig pecked his cheek, causing Tweek to blush. “But I’m out of ideas now.”

  
“Well, let me think of some of the names of the others. Gunslinger Kyle, Sheriff Cartman, Calamity Heidi… We definitely need some criminals.” Tweek thought for a moment. “What about outlaw Tweek?” He looked to Craig for his input.

  
“Sounds good, as long as Cartman doesn’t arrest you. I’d kick his ass,” Craig stated firmly.

  
“I can defend myself, dude. Okay, that leaves fantasy. Any ideas?” Craig looked at the mess of clothing.

  
“Why not just be a barbarian again? That seems pretty easy,” Craig suggested. Tweek shook his head.

  
“I’d rather not be shirtless twice,” he said. Craig thought a bit more.

  
“Are you physically fighting or sniping everyone?” he asked.

  
“Well, there is magic too, but save for my mythical card I’m just going to be a ranged unit,” Tweek replied.

  
“What about being, I don’t know, Robin Hood?” Tweek looked at him.

  
“Robin Hood? Really?” he raised an eyebrow.

  
“Well, you like stealing my shit, shooting things, and you tend to help people. Sometimes,” Craig pointed out. Tweek glared at him.

  
“I don’t steal your shit,” he protested.

  
“Yes, you do,” Craig argued. Tweek threw his arms up.

  
“Okay, fine, whatever! That’s all my costumes. Your turn. Now we have to go to your house.” Tweek pulled away from Craig and started putting all his outfits out and into a bag.

  
“Why are you bringing all that?”

  
“The game could start at any time, I’ve got to be ready,” Tweek said. Craig waited patiently by the door for his boyfriend. Watching as Tweek hurried to gather everything together, Craig wondered why he put so much effort into his costumes. Craig himself wore basically the same outfit for everything.

  
Well, he did for a while.

  
When they got to Craig’s house, Tweek immediately went searching through his closet, tossing out his Super Craig outfit onto the floor.

  
“This is going to take more than five minutes,” Tweek assessed.

  
“Not if you let me do it,” Craig bickered.

  
“No, because you won’t put effort into it. We’re putting effort into these,” Tweek asserted. Craig leaned against the wall behind him, watching as he worked. He threw things to the side that he deemed unfit to be in the costumes.

  
“Dude, I can use my feldspar getup for the fantasy theme,” Craig proposed.

  
“No, you have to have your name in it,” Tweek replied. Craig groaned.

  
“Okay, then what if I used the same outfit, but got like, a badminton racket and called myself a dark mage,” he wondered.

  
“Dark mage Craig, okay, that sounds pretty cool,” Tweek agreed. He grabbed the clothes and tossed them to Craig, who caught them. “You still have mythical, sci-fi, and adventure.”

  
“I don’t have any ideas,” he admitted.

  
“I can tell you what some other people are doing.”

  
“Yeah, that sounds good.”

  
“Well, I’ll just say their names because it’s faster that way. Cyborg Kenny, astronaut Butters, space warrior Token, gizmo Ike, bounty hunter Kyle-”

  
“Bounty hunter? So, he has guns?” Craig interrupted.

  
“Yeah, I mean, a few people do.”

  
“What if I’m a marine, and I get a water gun and fill it with gross stuff and poison people.”

  
“I mean, yeah, you could do that. I thought you’d want to be an astronaut or something though,” Tweek confessed.

  
“No, Butters already took that, so, no.”

  
“Okay, well you still have to find something to wear.” Tweek scanned the assortment in front of him. He sighed and tossed a sweatshirt on the floor.

  
“I’ll make you some shoulder things to look like armour. I don’t know what else to do for that.” Tweek pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Hey, honey, it’s okay. I’m not worried about it,” Craig comforted. Tweek twirled his hands in his hair.

  
“Okay, okay, it’s fine,” Tweek mumbled.

  
“So, the two other themes, adventure and mystical. What could we do for that?”

  
“You could be a pirate or something. You’d fit that. Being Feldspar and all,” Tweek offered. Craig shook his head.

  
“No. Could I be an Incan?” Tweek blinked.

  
“Incan, like the tribe?” Craig nodded.

  
“Yeah. They used me in some ritual or something a while ago. So, why not? It’ll be cooler than Cartman’s thing.”

  
“Yes, it definitely will. But what are you going to wear?” Craig stared blankly at him.

  
“I didn’t think that far ahead.” Tweek looked at him for a moment.

  
“Does your sister have any headbands?” he asked.

  
“Yeah, probably. Why?” Craig raised an eyebrow.

  
“Because I’m going to make you a headdress. Incan priests have headdresses.” Tweek started heading out of the room with Craig in tow.

  
“How the hell do you know that?”

  
“Because I pay attention in class, dumbass. ”

  
“No, you don’t.” Craig crossed his arms. “You’re always staring at me.”

  
“Nggh, you have one class with me! I pay attention in my other ones.”

  
“Sure. Don’t bother knocking, Trica isn’t home right now. She’s at one of her friends' house. She’ll have them in a drawer or something.” Craig watched as Tweek explored the area. He dug through a few drawers before coming out with a blue headband.

  
“This will work,” he stated, “do you have construction paper?”

  
“Yeah, in my desk.” Tweek hurried past him, heading back to Craig’s room with the headband in his hands. Tweek quickly sat at the desk, taking out some blue and yellow papers. He reached for some scissors, carefully cutting triangles out of the paper. Craig watched as his nimble fingers worked and within five minutes he had the best headdress one could make with the materials they had. He got up and placed it over Craig’s hat.

  
“You look more like a god than a priest, I like it,” Tweek murmured. Craig blushed slightly.

  
“We still have one left to go. Mythical. Hey, what goes well with a demon?”

  
“An angel, but Wendy is already that. And I know what you want to do, and I am not a demon, I’m an imp,” Tweek corrected.

  
“Okay, well they both get summoned, right?”

  
“I think so.”

  
“Who would summon an imp?”

  
“A Satanist,” Tweek said.

  
“Well, I’m not going to be a satanist. I couldn’t do their chants, it’s like Latin or something.” Craig’s eyes widened in realization.

  
“Pastors speak in Latin, right?”

  
“Yeah, I think so,” Tweek answered, confused.

  
“I’ll be a pastor. A youth one since I’m a kid, but then we’ll go perfect together. I even have a suit.”

  
“I think imps and pastors hate each other?”

  
“No, it’s like a forbidden love story. I accidentally summoned you, and now we’re together,” Craig smiled. Tweek laughed an airy laugh and pressed their foreheads together.

  
“If you had asked me last year if I thought you were the romantic type, I would’ve said hell no. Turns out you’re very romantic. Not complaining,” Tweek grinned.

  
“Only for you.”

  
“Hey, guess what?”

  
“What?”

  
“That took a lot more than five minutes,” Tweek teased.

  
“Only because you decided that my costumes needed effort put into them,” Craig replied. Tweek kissed his nose before pulling away.

  
“I’m going to put your clothes in the same bag as my clothes since I think we’ll be going together.” Tweek turned around and carefully picked up the clothes he had thrown. “By the way, where is your suit?”

  
“My parent’s room because they don’t want me to destroy it by accident.” Tweek disappeared around the corner, leaving Craig by himself. Craig grabbed a squirt gun, slingshot, and a few other things for the duo to use.

  
Tweek came back with the suit carefully folded in his arms. He placed it on top of the pile of costumes in his bag before zipping it back up. He slung it over his shoulder and inspected the weapons in Craig’s hands.

  
“Craig, are you really bringing all of that?” he asked.

  
“You’re bringing all our costumes, why can’t I bring our weapons?” Tweek rolled his eyes.

  
“Guess it’s good, actually. Cartman sent a group text to everyone saying that we’re starting in an hour. Adventure because him and Stan are pissed at each other and it’s really cowboys vs. Indians, so I guess we’re on different teams.” Craig frowned.

  
“I’ll sit this one out,” Craig mumbled, “I don’t want to fight again.”

  
“Wait, the captain of the team needs our card to use us, and I think everyone decided you’re legendary in the adventure theme. I don’t think Cartman or Stan has your card. That new kid probably doesn’t either. So, we don’t have to fight!” Tweek exclaimed.

  
“What’s your rarity?”

  
“I’m just a common,” Tweek mumbled.

  
“Not to me. Hey, I’ll be on the sidelines to cheer you on until I get played.”

  
“Until I get played I can just hang out with you. Let’s get going so we aren’t late.”

  
“Dude, it takes us like ten minutes max to walk to Cartman’s”

  
“Yeah, I know, but if we stay here for a lot longer we’ll probably lose track of time and be hours late.”

  
They left the house, Tweek’s hand finding it’s place in Craig’s hand. They walked incredibly close together, smiling and chatting.

  
“I can’t wait to see you in a suit, I thought your skin was a sweatshirt,” Tweek joked.

  
“I can’t wait to see you in that imp costume.” Tweek playfully hit his arm.

  
“You’re only going to see it once and then never again.”

  
“Not for a few years, cause I’m in this for the long haul. Then maybe I’ll see you in it again,” Craig smirked.

  
“Nope, never again. But I’ll see you in that suit again.”

  
“I guarantee that, and I’ll place bets on your imp outfit,” Craig kissed his cheek. Tweek smiled and pushed him away.

  
“None of that with your dirty mind.”

  
“Hey! The fags are here!” The pair looked forward at the small group of kids. Kenny, Token, Jimmy, Butters, Clyde, Stan, Kyle, and of course the man who made the comment himself, Cartman.

  
“Hey, the fatass didn’t even leave his front lawn,” Craig snapped. Tweek sighed.

  
“Here we go.”

  
“I am not fat, I am big-boned!”

  
“Say that to the fifteen boxes of Cheesy Poofs under your bed.”

  
“Guys, the new kid is coming!” Kyle announced. The party looked down the street to see a silhouette coming towards them.

  
“Guys, divide into your teams! Let’s go!” Stan ordered and the kids scampered. Tweek pulled Craig down slightly and pecked his lips.

  
“For good luck. See you in a few minutes darling.” Tweek rushed after the other cowboys, leaving Craig to try and find a place to sit outside the battlefield, a spot close enough to throw stuff at people hopefully while he watched his boyfriend.


End file.
